


On the 9th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 12 days of fanfics, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, basically crack, white elephant gft exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers (and friends) have a gift exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 9th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is actually stuff you can buy. If you want a link, just ask.

“Okay,” Tony held up his glass of whiskey, “The rules are simple. We all bring presents. Done.” He gestured to the pile of wrapped boxes and bags in the middle of the seating area, then held up a santa hat. “We draw a name to see who picks first, and that person will be…”

Steve picked a piece of paper out of the hat shoved in his face. “Bucky.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “It does not. You just want your boyfriend to pick first.”

“He’s not my-”

“Yeah right.” Sam chuckled beside Steve. “So what are you doing wh-”

“Anyway,” the short man cut him off. “Bucky, you get a gift and open it. The next person can either steal a previous one or grab a new one. If yours gets stolen you can do the same, blah blah blah, let's get started!”

Clint raised a hand. “I don’t understand.”

“Turn your ears on.” Thor basically shouted from a couple people away, causing Bruce to quickly put the headphones he keeps around his neck, as to not turn into his alter ego.

There were ten of them in total standing around the white elephant presents. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Sam.

Nat quickly summed up the rules and Bucky stepped forward to grab a gift. He picked up the largest box that was wrapped in Spongebob holiday paper.

“Hm, I wonder who brought this one.” He said, sarcastically, and shot a look at Clint; who shrugged and gave him a wink.

Bucky sat back down with the large box and ripped off the paper. Once he got the tape off and the tissue paper out, he found another box wrapped the same way.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Bucky started to work on the next one.

And the next, and the next, until he was left with a tube of toothpaste.

The brunette laughed. “Bacon toothpaste? You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.” Clint popped the ‘P’. “Try it. It actually tastes like bacon.”

“No thanks. Anyone wanna steal it? No?”

Natasha stood up. “My turn.” She strutted to the middle and picked up a tall bag, like one that you would put a wine bottle in.

Which is what was in it. Kind of.

“Ultimate Wine Bottle Glass.” She read aloud. “It's a glass that’ll fit a whole bottle of wine.”

Clint looked over at the box. “It looks cool.”

Nat shrugged. “If anyone wants it, take it on your turn.”

And then it was onto Clint. He picked up a small wrapped rectangle. “Good things come in small packages.”

He opened it to reveal a package claiming to be ‘Spare Underwear.’ “Well, it's good enough for me.”

Tony threw back his head, getting the last of his drink, and swaggered towards the shrinking pile. He picked up a messily wrapped box and shook it. “Well nothing broke, so that's good news.”

Inside was a box. Tony didn’t even bother reading it before opening it. “Marshmallows? Who brings marshmallows?”

Thor spoke up. “They are fireball marshmallows. Made with Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey.”

Tony nodded, closing the lid, and set them down. “Interesting.”

“I want them.” Clint said.

Bruce turned to Tony. “I’m going to take these.”

The inventor handed the box over. “That just means I get to open another one. Yay.”

He picked a bag with reindeer on it and peeked inside before looking up. “Really guys? Nicolas Cage pillow cases?”

They laughed, looking as Tony pulled out the cases. “You know I’m keeping these, right?”

Thor jumped up. “It is my turn, correct?” He opened a large box. “It seems to be marshmallows from some kind of… breakfast cereal.”

He pulled out a giant bag of Lucky Charms marshmallows. Clints eyes grew wide.

“I need them.”

Natasha held him back, like a mother stopping a child from buying chocolate. “No. You can switch with him after.”

Sam finished laughing at the sight and took the bag from Thor. “I have got to have these.”

“Well then, I want the wine glass.” Natasha handed the bag to the god and picked up the second last box from the middle.

“Mustache bag clips? Really Steve?”

The blond shrugged. “How’d you know it was me?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Only you have camo print wrapping paper.”

Steve sighed and got the last box. “Justin Bieber singing toothbrush?”

Clint started howling with laughter. “Now that? I need.”

The eight of them started trading gifts, trying to get their desired present. At one point, Clint somehow had everything in his arms and almost got to the elevator before Jarvis warned Tony. But in the end, everyone got a gift.

Bucky with his toothpaste, Nat with the bag clips, Tony with the wine glass (that he had bought for the exchange and somehow won back), Clint had the 40 pounds of Lucky Charms sweets, Thor was already eating the hot marshmallows, Bruce had the pillowcases, Sam had maneuvered the singing toothbrush away from Steve, who was left with the underwear.

“Thanks guys,” he said, insincerely, “Really enjoying these.”

“You know you love them.” Bruce whispered, loud enough for Clint to hear, who started laughing again.

“You bought them? No one likes underwear at Christmas!”

Tony showed up with another tray of drinks. “I can drink to that.”

“You can probably drink to anything.” Bucky muttered, putting some toothpaste on his finger. He licked it. “And this tastes like bacon. Goodbye, world. You have somehow put meat into tooth cleaner.”

Sam grabbed some mistletoe and hung it over Bucky’s head. “Hey Steve! Time to kiss your boyfriend.”

Without thinking, Steve turned and put his lips to Bucky’s.

Natasha whistled. “Good job, guys. Real smooth.”

Everyone burst into laughter, save from Thor. He sat back, eating his candy and watching. “If this is how you humans always celebrate, I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Steven Universe on December 20


End file.
